Everlasting Love Bob Harper and Jillian Michaels
by Loversflame
Summary: BOB HARPER AND JILLIAN MICHAELS! A story about how true love always triumphs even in the most trying of times. Based in a fictional 14th season of biggest loser.
1. Prelude to a Strom

The Contestants for this fiction are 100% fictional. This Story is of course all fictional as well. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Tears were streaming down her face as she zipped down the coast line on her motorcycle. It wasn't like her to be this upset, especially not this broken hearted.<p>

She felt betrayed, backstabbed and lied to.

It wasn't just that someone made her feel that way; it was the particular person that caused it. She had been through an entire spectrum of emotions because of her contestants in the past, and she was always able to overcome it and be who she needed to be.

This time was different though…

Memories of the past few weeks flashed through her mind and as they did the pain only intensified and her vision began to blur and the tears welled up in her eyes.

Not being able to see correctly as she made the turn around a bend, she lost control and skidded of the road, tumbled down the hill and was lost to the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months earlier<strong>

It was the night before the next season of contestants for the biggest loser we going to arrive on campus. Bob sat alone outside the steps of the gym wondering what this season would bring. This would be season 14 and Bobs 3rd season without Jillian. Every season they would replace trainers in an attempt to replace Jillian and every time they would fail to find the right person. This season he would once again be joined by Kim Lyons as she did have some positive feedback from the former contestants.

Kim meanwhile was at her house lying on her bed, wondering if this season would be different for her. The last time she was there, Jillian had made a surprise comeback and she ended up have to leave early as her contestant were no match for Jillian's. Then the memory of Jillian's return only angered her. She and Bob were going on their 2nd year together and she thought they were getting pretty close and they maybe she could be what Jillian was to Bob. Then at that fateful weigh in, there was Jillian and her black team standing before them and for Kim that moment was like the grim reaper coming for your soul, as Bob left her side and ran towards Jillian. That image never left her mind, the image of Bob holding Jillian in his arms and kissing her cheek. This time will be different she thought, this time I will have the biggest loser and I will have the relationship with bob that I have always wanted.

Kim got off her bed and decided to make a trip to the ranch to see if she could get a moment with bob before the contestants arrived.


	2. Chapter 1:  Like a Car Crash

Chapter 2 **–Like the second before a car crash**

* * *

><p>The Sun began to set as Bob continued to wonder what the future would hold this season. As the colors in the sky began to change to beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange, he couldn't help but remember his first season of Biggest Loser, and when he first met Jillian Michaels.<p>

He was sitting in this very spot when she first arrived. In fact it was around this time of day as well. She was dark figure walking towards him. It was as though she was walking right out of a dream. As she approached, Bob was finally able to see her face for the first time.

"Beautiful sunset hu?" she said to him, but bob didn't really hear her. He was in a daze as her beauty captivated him.

Realizing he was staring at her but not really hearing her she decided this was as good of time as any to help him get to know her.

Before Bob could even realize what was happening she jumped into his lap through her arms around him and said "Bet you can't run 5 miles with me on your back!"

Snapping out of his daze Bob took on her challenge.

He failed to make all 5 miles, but from that point on he vowed that every night before a new season he would carry her on his back and try to run the mile.

The last time he saw Jillian he had made it 4 miles with her on his back. He had hoped that he would be able to do it someday but with her doing her new show she was always busy and he knew it wouldn't be the same unless she was a trainer here on campus with him.

Tired of daydreaming of the past and missing his old partner Bob stood up to leave.

Thinking to himself one last time about that night, he said to himself. "Yea, it was a beautiful sunset, but you were far more beautiful."

* * *

><p>As he began walking away his phone rang.<p>

"_Hello" _He said into the phone

"_Hey it me, I am on my way to the ranch, was wondering if we could talk, are you there?"_ It was the voice of Kim.

"_Yea, I'm here, I'm by the gym I will wait here for you" _he responded and then hung up.

Moments went by and finally in the distance he saw a woman's figure approach. There she is he thought. The worst thing about the way she approach though, was that she came towards him, the same way Jillian did all those years ago.

He stood up once again so that he could greet her but as he stood he noticed that she had begun to run towards him. As she got closer he started to notice that she was a bit shorter than he remembered. Then as last of the sun shone through her hair he realized it was not blonde, but brunet and in that final moment as the sun set all the way and he was surrounded in darkness, he realized just who was running at him…and it wasn't Kim.

"Jillian!" He yelled questioningly as he squinted to see who it was.

There was no answer but before he had a chance to really get a good look at who it was the figure pounced on him screaming "Bobby".

Tears began to well in his eyes as they fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could so that there was no way she could escape his grasp. "Did you miss me?" she asked in her playful voice.

Releasing his grip on her so that he could look at her, bob couldn't think of what to say to her first. He was stunned. It was like going to a weigh in and seeing a contestant lose 20 or more pounds in week 2. Coming back to reality he finally answered her. "Of course I missed you! What you doing here though, shouldn't you be rehearsing for you next episode of the Doctors?"

"I quit", she answered, and it was short sweet and simple. Bob had that look on his face he gets when he is confused and waiting for the whole story. Knowing that Jillian continued,

"I was about to sign on for another season, but as I was lying in bed the night before signing on again I realized I was unhappy. I was unable to get that adoption, so I have been lonely and while everyone on the show was great I just didn't have that feeling that I as important to anyone that I got while I was here. While I was here the contestants needed me and, I had you so, here I am ready to do another season with my future husband."

Bob was so happy to have her back and after hearing what she said he stood up and reached his hand out to her. Gladly taking his hand and standing up by his side she smiled and said to him "Do you know what this means?"

"Absolutely" and without a second thought he hoisted her onto his back and began to run.

* * *

><p>Unknowing to Bob and Jillian, Kim was in the gym and had seen and heard everything from the window. Her heart began to sink as she saw Bob running around with Jillian on his back. She didn't move from her spot though. She continued to watch, for her it was like a car accident, you just can't help but look. 25 minutes had gone by and bob was now beginning his 5th mile. Bob had told Kim all about him and Jillian's tradition and Kim had a feeling that this time would be the time that Bob finally made it all the way with Jillian. As she saw bob rounding the last turn and coming back she knew that was it, Bob was about to finish Jillian's challenge. In that moment she felt a glimmer of hope that maybe after this he and Jillian might not be as close since their tradition would come to an end.<p>

Bobs heart was pounding as he approached his finish line. Jillian was jeering him on as he approached. 10 feet from the finish he stopped though and pulled Jillian off of him. "What the hell, we were seconds from the finish!"

"I know he said but I don't want to cross the line with you on my back…I want to cross it with you by my side." As he said those words he knew that if she took his hand and did this with him everything would change.

As she processes everything he just said she knew that by taking his hand, it would mean far more than just finishing a challenge together, because she knew he was asking her to something far more meaningful than just simply crossing a line.

He looked her in the eyes as he extended his hand to her, hoping so bad that she would take his hand. He knew how Jillian worked, if she accepted his offer she would take his hand, but if she wanted to deny him she would simply jump right back onto his back and say finish. He knew that if she denied him that their friendship would still remain, maybe a tad awkward at times but it would nonetheless remain.

It seemed like the few minutes she was taking to think it over were lasting for hours. Like the moment before a car crash when your whole world just freezes for a second and you realize that when time unfreezes your either going to crash or you will be safe to live another day.

* * *

><p>Please Review, I will have the next chapter up ASAP<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Friends with Benefits

Chapter 3 –** Friends with Benefits**

* * *

><p>"…I want you to cross the line by my side"<p>

The longer she took to respond the more Bob thought that he made a mistake. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year and with her busy life they rarely had ever talked and now he had basically just asked her to be with him.

He closed his eyes and prepared for what was to come.

"So are we going to do this or what." She said. Bob hadn't yet opened his eyes but he knew this meant she was going to climb back on his back and that he had just been rejected.

Before he got a chance to open his eyes though he felt the warm soft touch of her hand in his, and when he opened his eyes she was standing by his side her hand in his and ready to walk the remaining 10 feet to the finish.

They walked in silence the final distance without even looking at one another. Then as soon as they crossed the line Bob grabbed Jillian, threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took off running. Jillian was screaming at him to let her down but Bob was enjoying torturing her.

In the gym, Kim still stood waiting for Bob, she knew that he was preoccupied with Jillian but, she still had hope that he would not forget about her, but what happened next broke her heart and angered her more than losing a team member ever would.

Jillian sick of being hung over bobs shoulder kneed Bob in the chest just hard enough for him to loosen his grip so she could escape, but Bob wasn't going to let it happen, he quickly wrestled her to the ground and tried to pin her down, which of course was no small task, after all this was Jillian Michaels.

After a few minutes Jillian was finally beaten and with bob pinning her down she looked him in the eye and said "So now what, are you going to continue dragging me around in the grass and see how many more stains you can get in my clothes."

Bob eyeballed her, and sure enough she was covered in stains, and then when he looked at himself, he realized not only was he covered in stains as well but there were various holes in his shirt from when Jillian had been trying to escape his grasp.

"Well that depends are you going to rip anymore of my clothes?" He asked her jokingly

Then without a seconds hesitation Jillian reached up and grabbed his shirt sleeve and ripped it right off. "Oops was that your sleeve?" she said in her joyous tone.

At first he wanted to get revenge but then he looked at that smile on her face and busted up laughing. He fell forward placing his forehead to hers as he laughed. When he finally stopped laughing he opened his eyes and locked eyes with her.

The same thought was running through both of their heads….this is it.

Bob wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose and there was only one thing left.

"Are you sure" he said to her gently as he stroked her hair. She didn't answer but Bob assumed that she was sure since before he could speak another word her lips were on his. It was the most freeing feeling either of them had ever felt. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Enjoying every second and feeling more alive than ever before.

Kim was heartbroken, she felt as if she should have known this was going to happen though. She walked away knowing that Bob defiantly had forgotten about her and that it was time to let go. As she left she looked back one last time to see Bob and lay down now on his back and Jillian appeared to be sleeping or at least resting on his chest.

* * *

><p>Before long it was morning and Bob and Jillian were both fast asleep on the lawn still. Even the rising sun shining light upon them was not quite enough to wake them from their blissful sleep.<p>

But Allison was….

She had just arrived on campus and was getting ready to meet the contestants that would be arriving within the hour. As she walked around to inspect the campus she noticed something very unexpected. She knew about Jillian's return to the show but didn't expect to find her and Bob lying on the lawn together.

"Uhhmm…Bob, Jillian." The sound of her voice shocked them from their sleep and they both immediately acted as though nothing happened and their falling asleep with one another was a total accident. "Any particular reason for…whatever this is?"

"Oh sorry Ali, Jill caught me by surprise last night at the gym and we thought it would be fun to work each other out and I guess in our exhaustion we accidently feel asleep." Jillian nodded at this as to confirm Bobs story.

"All right but try not to let it happen again the contestants will be here any minute and we can afford to have publicity about something like this, the focus of this show is weight loss not what Bob and Jillian do when people aren't around."

As soon as Allison left them, both sighed in relief.

"So what are we going to do, we obviously cannot let anyone know about whatever we are now." Bob said

With bobs words a question then plagued her mind. "Bob, what are we?" Her question caught if of guard and for bob that cause his first problem. "Oh you know we are like friends but, we uh have benefits now." He knew right after saying that, that it wasn't the right answer but before he could correct himself it was too late. "Oh that's cool its totally what I was wanting anyways so this is perfect, you know this way we are not actually tied down to anyone you know."

Bob felt horrible, he was confused did she really want that or was it just her way of pretending to be okay with what he said. She is Jillian though and everyone knows when Jillian Michaels says something she means it so clearly what happened between them meant something totally different to him than it did for her.

So the only thing he had left to do was agree with her. Poor bob not knowing that by not correcting it now all hell would break loose later. "Sounds good friend, let's go meet our teams." And as Bob said that the first crack in Jillian's heart began to form.

* * *

><p>All right here is Chapter 3, to all my readers let people know about this story if they are also BobJillian Shippers, this story can be hard to find so let people know and remember reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3: RUN RUN RUN

**Contestants:**

Black Team Blue Team Red Team

Ashley 356lbs Trent 290lbs Sammie 512lbs

Jim 418lbs Seth 325lbs Tara 345lbs

Mary 268lbs Laura 210lbs Kenny 435lbs

James 385lbs Bella 237lbs Barry 578lbs

Jessie 345lbs Dakota 289lbs Erin 498lbs

Chapter 3:

All the contestants had arrived and were standing side by side waiting for what was to come.

"Hello and welcome to the Biggest Loser! Congratulations everyone you made it, I am sure you are excited to move into your rooms and settle down and prepare for what is to come." The contestants who knew how Allison did thing did not move and those who were quite new to how Biggest Loser works began to grab their things and walk toward the campus.

"However before I let you do that, it is time for you first challenge!" At Allison's words many of the contestants began to worry; they were still very out of shape and not prepared for this. "I bet you would like to know what we are playing for though wouldn't you?" Tension began to build as Ally made her usual dramatic pause.

"You will be competing for probably the most important thing here on this ranch…The choice of which trainer you will be training with." At that many contestants were getting stoked as they already knew they wanted Bob as opposed to whatever random trainer would be there this season.

"So would you like to meet the trainers?" As she asked this the contestants began to cheer. "The first trainer is a trainer you have come to love and know, and has been with us since the beginning…please welcome BOB HARPER!"

Bob then came running out from behind the trees and stood next to ally in his typical 'check me out I'm a bad ass' pose.

"Our next trainer spent 2 years with us here on the biggest loser and now is back, please welcome back Kim Lyons!" at ally's cue out came Kim, hands in the air and seemingly so happy to be there.

"As you know the trainer can only have so many contestants each, this years each trainer will only be allowed 5 contestants, that means you will have to compete to earn a spot with the trainer you want." At that the contestants began to freak out and panic knowing that 5 of them would not be staying on the biggest loser ranch.

"Thankfully though, Bob and Kim are NOT our only trainers this season. There is one more trainer here so that no one will have to go home tonight. This next trainer requires no introduction, please welcome… (dramatic pause), JILLIAN MICHEALS"

The faces of the contestants dropped. The world had been under the impression that Jillian would never be returning to the biggest loser, but sure enough out from the trees came Jillian and all her glory. Many of the contestants who had previously thought they wanted to be with bob were now questioning that.

"In today's challenge you will be competing for the choice to train with Bob, Jillian, or Kim. In order to guarantee that you get the trainer you want you will have to run or walk up to the top the hill behind me." As the contestants looked towards the hill they saw just how high it was. Seeing it made them realize that it would take at least 20 minutes to get to the top of it and that was if they ran.

"Once you get to the top of the hill you will find 9 colored balls, 3 will be blue for Bobs team, 3 red for Kim's and 3 black for Jillian. If you make it to the top and all colored balls are gone you will have to race to the bottom of the hill to ensure you get one of the remaining spots with the trainers before anyone else does." Ally then guided all the contestants to the starting point and had the trainers stand with next to a table that held their designated team colored shirts on it.

"All right everyone; this is for your choice of trainers. On your mark, get set, GO!" and with that they all took off.

After a long a grueling challenge the teams were formed and the first work out began.

Kim quickly realized she would have the hardest time with her team as they were by far the most overweight people of the group. One person in particular seriously stood out to her and she had a feeling he would be the most challenging of the group.

"Barry! You need to get back on the treadmill; you don't burn fat by standing on the side." Kim knew that Barry would either learn to work out and do as she said or he was going home simple as that and she had to do all in her power to prevent that, she had to beat Jillian and Bob this season, or at least Jillian.

Meanwhile Bob and Jillian's teams were both working together in outside workouts. Running and boxing with Jillian and Weight training and Yoga with Bob.

"Run run run kids, you will run the mile here and if I catch doing anything but running or jogging around it you will start all over, Do I make myself clear?" As she yelled the Blue and Black teams groaned and moaned, but they did it, well at least attempted to.

"I swear to god Mary if you slow down one more time you will restart!"

"Jim, do you know why you are fat! You're fat because you won't stop walking!"

"Jessie! Do you know what pisses me off most? Laziness! Get your ass back to the beginning and do it again."

"I don't care if you are on Bob's team Seth, you are working out with me today, and today you're going to get your ass back to the start and do it again."

Hours went by and as the sun began to set the only contestants that managed to achieve Jillian's crazy work out were: Trent, Laura, Bella, Dakota and James. Those that had finished were able to move on to Bobs work out and he others remained walking or running around the mile.

Finally sick and tired of seeing this crazy work out Bob went to Jillian, placed his hand on her shoulder looked her in the eyes and spoke, "Jill, honey this I ridiculous, this is week one and they are exhausted, if they didn't finish the first time they aren't going to now."

She knew he was right and she knew she was only doing this because of how frustrated she was with how things with she and Bob ended earlier that day. She sighed and walked away, which was Bobs cue to grab her megaphone and call to the contestants. "All Blue and Black team members still walking or running, your workout is over you can go back to you rooms now."

After making his announcement she took off to find Jillian.

He soon found her; she was standing the same spot that they had kissed the other night. He could tell that she was stressed about something. As he began walking over to her Kim jumped at him from behind. "Hey" startled Bob fell to the ground on his butt and accidentally took Kim down with him. They started laughing as soon as they realized what had happened.

Jillian of course had heard them laughing and looked over to see them on the ground laughing. "Hmm guess bob would get an A in playing the field." She said to herself as she walked away and went home.

"I'm so sorry bob I didn't mean to scare you." Kim giggled; bob then looked over to where Jillian was and saw that she was gone.

"Oh it fine, you just caught me off guard, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just noticed that Jillian and you weren't in the gym today, and I heard from contestants that Jill was really off today."

Bob wasn't sure what to say he hadn't really talked to Jillian yet and we a bit hesitant to say anything what could possibly not be right. Before he could answer though she said something that really shocked him, "Does it have anything to do with what happened between you two the night before?" She said

Bob sighed, he now knew she had been there that night and he had totally forgotten about her. "Oh geez I'm so sorry Kim, I just hadn't seen Jill in such a long time, but I swear I didn't mean to forget about you, as for Jill, un no comment."

"It's fine Bob I totally understood, I only asked you here cause I was going to surprise you by taking you to dinner on me."

"Awe that's so sweet Kim, well how about I take you out so I can make it up to you?" As he made his offer he put his hand out to her. She smiled and knew this was her chance

"Are you sure? I though after that night with Jill that you two would be…." Bob interrupted her "A Couple? No we are not a couple, we are just friends." He felt horrible just saying it, knowing it was the last thing he wanted to say, but what was he supposed to say, it wasn't like Jillian wanted him anyways.

"Well in that case, I accept." She then took his hand and they walked off together.


	5. Chapter 4: My last Breath

Chapter 4: **My Last Breath**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY-Jillian's Unconscious self<strong>

It was dark

She felt cold and weak

She stood and began walking into the darkness in hopes of finding something.

As she walked, small bits of light illuminated visions of the moments that led up to her being here.

"I remember this…" she said to herself as she saw the moment where she confronted Bob about his dinner date with Kim.

_It was early morning and all the contestants were off at a challenge with Ally. The trainers were in the gym waiting for their teams to return. I walked into the gym and there was Bob and Kim both working out on treadmills. When I walked in Bob jumped off his and walked towards me._

"_Hey I wanted to talk to you for a minute." I agreed and followed him outside._

_I wanted to say so many things to him right now but I said nothing I just listened to him tell me how he was worried about and concerned. The only thing I wanted him to say is hey I went to dinner with Kim last night and it meant nothing, but instead I didn't find out till months later and from Kim no less, and apparently it did mean something._

_I told him I was fine and I was just stressed that day._

"_Are you sure it's not because of what happened between us?" 'Yes', I knew the answer was yes, but I told him no. _

"_Alright honey, I just hope you are feeling better." He pulled me in his arms and held me, it was the first time since our kiss that I felt anything from him. I felt his lips press against my forehead and then he left he went back into the gym_

Then just like that it was dark again. She wasn't one to be afraid of the dark but this was different she wasn't even sure where she was or why she was here.

"Bob?" she yelled "Where are you?" as she said that her words began to echo around her and another memory flashed before her.

This one was 2 months into the season, 2 months after their kiss.

_I am walking out of the gym I'm so angry, at first I don't remember why I am angry but I soon remember, This was right after I lost my second contestant. So far I had only lost Jessie and Jim. I was pretty lucky compared to Bob and Kim they had both lost 3 contestants now. Bob had lost Dakota, Trent and Seth, and Kim had lost Sarah, Tara and Kenny. _

_Kim had gotten in my face she told me my contestants deserved to go home and that hers would be the biggest loser this season, and I think under any other circumstance I would have told her to shove it but James was great friends with Jim and I guess he blamed me for Jim's going home. _

_He walked over to Kim and I and told me from now on I am training with Kim_

_I was so angry with him I told him fine it's your choice and when Kim fails you and you gain weight don't come crying to me, and I walked back to train my 2 remaining team members, then I really lost it, as I turned back I saw Bob consoling Kim, as if she needed it. _

_I walked out angry and yelled to my teams to just work themselves out that day._

Black

"What is this, a really bad dream?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hello, I don't enjoy watch crappy moments in my life all over again." "I want to wake up now!"

"God where the hell am I…." frustrated she sat down and soon the ground beneath her flashed with yet another memory.

This one was more recent, in fact it was one the last things she could remember, before she ended up here.

_The only contestants left now were Ashley, Mary, Bella, Barry and Erin. It was time to figure out the final 3. Two of them are mine so I am thinking yes once again my team is going to climb to the top. ._

_Bob and I haven't really been all that close ever since he and Kim became buddies. We still would talk and joke a bit but the distance between us was obvious. _

_After our last chance work out for the week I walked outside to see Kim and Bob both standing where our first kiss happened, my first thought was okay well it not like we have ownership of that spot so I have no reason to be angry right. _

_I see bob hug her an walk away and she continues to stand there she looked super deep in thought, as though Bob had just told her something major. _

_I walk over and she has a tear in her eye. I ask her what's going on, and for a second she looks at me hurt then she looked away and then back but this time she was smiling. _

"_Bob asked me to be his girlfriend." At first I thought she was kidding but then she started crying again and claimed they were tears of joy. _

_I asked her why Bob would ask her out. "You know Bob told me something happened between you two but he just realized that it didn't mean anything and that his true feelings were with me, but he said you would be fine with it"_

_I was so pissed I told her yea your right I am fine with it. I walked off and was pissed. _

_Time suddenly sped up and the sun rose and then with a blink of an eye I appeared In the gym I am with the final four now, Erin went home last night. _

_After everything Kim told me last night I am still so hurt and pissed off. Then suddenly Bob walks towards me._

_I don't want to talk so I turn to walk away but I feel bobs arm pull me back towards him. "Jill honey, we need to talk." I refuse to look at him and I feel him start to stroke my hair. _

_Then just like that I lost it. "What the hell Bob, for one thing we are on camera right now and this is so inappropriate, and for another I don't think your new little whore Kim will be okay with this, so how about you do yourself a favor and get your hand off of me before I break them!"_

"_The hell are you talking about Jillian?" Great now he was lying to my face_

"_You are the biggest liar don't talk to me like I'm dumb, you know what this was the biggest mistake of my life, let it be known that this is my last season of the crap ever, You and the harlot can help all the fat asses you want but I am done."_

"_What the hell Jillian, If I had known loving you would send you off the deep end, I would have never kissed you that night, but you know what fine, you want to go, then go, get the hell out of here and never come back for all I care!"_

_My heart it started hurting, and it started hurting a lot and I just wanted to die._

_The memories start flashing like crazy and then it all stopped and I see myself I skid off the road on my bike, I'm hurt really bad, and I'm not moving. That when it all occurred to me I'm either dead or this is one crazy ass outta body experience. _

"Ouch!" Her chest began to bu**r**n and sting almost as though on fire. Then there were flashes of light and she began to hear noises.

"We got a heartbeat, what's the ETA on the Life Flight?" "Call Bob tell him we found her?" "What do we do with the bike?" "She is hemorrhaging we are going to lose her."

And then there was nothing

* * *

><p>Not sure how many chapter i will have posted after this one. So far i can only guarantee at least 2 more. Depends. But please review i love feedback<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Truth Hurts

Chapter 5

**Truth Hurts**

Bob couldn't even understand what had just happened. He felt very fortunate that the camera men had enough decency to turn off the cameras and delete any footage they had gotten.

The contestants were in shock over the whole thing and were instructed to head home early in preparation for the finally and all would be dealt with then.

Bob sat outside the gym on the steps the way he had on the first night, the night Jillian showed up and shocked him. The cruel things he had said to her replayed over and over in this mind. He hadn't meant any of it. He just didn't understand why she was going off on him so hard.

Kim walked outside and sat beside him.

"Do you know what Jill was talking about?" Bob asked as she sat down. She knew she was so screwed after this but hoped maybe she could get him to forgive her.

"I mean really, where she would get the idea we were together from, because I know I didn't give her that idea and there is no way you would especially after last night when I told you how I felt about Jillian."

_Bob was standing in what he liked to call He and Jillian's spot. He was trying to figure out how to fix things with Jillian, he wanted to make them a real couple not this whole messed whatever they were thing. _

_Kim saw him over there and walked towards him, she had noticed how Bob and Jill were distant and figured this would be as good of time as any to tell him how she felt. _

"_Hey Bobby," she said jokingly he rolled his eyes, "What on your mind Lyons?" _

"_Oh calling me by my last name now are you, now I'm hurt." She said flirtatiously as she stood in front of him to look him in the eyes "I think to make it up to me you going to have to go to dinner again with me." _

_Bob found Kim amusing but he knew if he wanted Jill he would have to get Kim to back down. "Look Kim you're great and I have a lot of respect for you, but I don't think that's a good idea. I like you and I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you, but my heart is with someone else and I think it time I started acting like it." _

_She began to tear up a bit and as she did Bob hugged her once and then walked away. _

Kim took bobs hand and looked him in the eye. "Look Bob I made a mistake, the night after you told me you wanted Jillian I was kind of hurt and Jillian came to talk to me and I just wanted to make her hurt to so I told her you had asked me to be your girl and I'm really sorry I just…."

Before she could finish bob stood up and walked a few feet away, trying to calm himself but he was so upset, he just couldn't believe Kim would do that. "Look, I am beyond upset right now, thank you for telling me but I am going to say it's best if you leave right now and we don't talk again for a long ass time."

Kim was hurt but she understood.

After she left Bob proceeded to try and get a hold of Jillian in every possible way he could. Finally after many attempts he phone rang, but it was not Jillian on the other end.

"_Hello is this Bob Harper" _The voice said

"_It is, who am I speaking with?" _

"_This is the head of the California Police Department, I am afraid I have some bad news to tell you."_

As the police officer told Bob what had happened his heart sunk and without a second though he dropped the phone and raced to his car, he had to get to the hospital they were taking Jillian to.

As he drove down the coast line road he saw an area that had been fenced off with yellow tape and as he looked into the field he saw Jillian's bike, or at least what was left of it.

He pulled his car over and ran into the field. A few officers remained but they knew who he was and left him be. Bob kneeled down near the bike he looked at the peg stand that supported the bike and noticed it was blood soaked. He knew it was Jillian's, the officer on the phone told him she was in bad shape but seeing this and look at how far her bike and slid and seeing her blood really brought it home for him.

He couldn't stand to be there any longer, he knew for every second he stood there was a second that he was not with Jillian. He needed to be by her side.

When he arrived at the Hospital he had hoped he would get to see Jillian right away but he was sure wrong about that, he instead was left in the waiting room while she was in surgery.

The nurses all brought him pillows and blankets and insisted he get some rest as it would be a while. He refused he had to be there when she woke. When the nurses found out which recovery room Jillian would be in they had Bob wait in there in hopes that he would rest better if he knew when he woke she would be there.

Sure enough the nurses were right and Bob fell asleep in the room.

Hours went by and soon Bob felt a hand shake him awake. "Mr. Harper, we though you would like to know the surgery went well and she is now stable." Bob began to cry at the doctors reassuring words. He stood and walked towards the bed, and there she was. Covered in wired and cables and tubes and a facemask.

"What is all this?" He asked the doctor; it seemed to him that if she was fine all this would not be needed.

"Well Mr. Harper…" "It's Bob, call me bob."

"Ok, Bob. She sustained some very serious wounds and her heart stopped a few times, and while she is stable now, her body is not ready to sustain its self yet. During the surgery we had to induce a coma, it was the only way we could keep her stable, I'm so sorry

* * *

><p>well what did you think let me know and next chapter will be up soon<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: What it means to be alone

What It Means To Be Alone

* * *

><p>"There is loneliness in this world so great that you can see it in the slow movement of the hands of a clock"<p>

_Coma-Comatose:__ is a state of unconsciousness, lasting more than 6 hours in which a person cannot be awakened, fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light or sound, lacks a normal sleep-wake cycle and does not initiate voluntary actions._

_Coma may result from a variety of conditions, including intoxication (such as illicit drug abuse, overdose or misuse of over the counter medications, prescribed medication, or controlled substances), metabolic abnormalities, central nervous system diseases, acute neurologic injuries such as strokes or herniations,hypoxia, hypothermia, hypoglycemia or traumatic injuries such as head trauma caused by falls or vehicle collisions. It may also be deliberately induced by pharmaceutical agents in order to preserve higher brain functions following brain trauma, or to save the patient from extreme pain during healing of injuries or diseases._

These were only a few of the words flashing though bobs mind as he read up on comas. He wanted to know all he could about what was going on with Jillian. He needed to…

It had been 2 weeks since they had told him they induced a coma, and one week since they attempted to wake her from it.

The doctor had decided that it had been long enough and they needed to wake Jillian so that they could test her brain function. The doctor assured him that she would be fine and that it would take a while for her to wake up. So he waited and waited but awhile turned into 2 days and at that point the doctor had assessed that her body went into a coma all on its own and that whenever Jillian wakes up, would be up to her now.

So 5 more days went by and there he sat reading and reading hoping to find something that would prove that she would soon awaken.

All he found though only scared him more.

_Outcomes range from recovery to death. Comas can last from several days to several weeks. In more severe cases a coma may last for over 5 weeks, while some have lasted as long as several years. After this time, some patients gradually come out of the coma, some progress to a vegetative state, and others die. Some patients who have entered a vegetative state go on to regain a degree of awareness. Others remain in a vegetative state for years or even decades (the longest recorded period being 37 years)._

_The outcome for coma and vegetative state depends on the cause, location, severity and extent of neurological damage. A deeper coma alone does not necessarily mean a slimmer chance of recovery, because some people in deep coma recover well while others in a so-called milder coma sometimes fail to improve._

_People may emerge from a coma with a combination of physical, intellectual and psychological difficulties that need special attention. Recovery usually occurs gradually—patients acquire more and more ability to respond. Some patients never progress beyond very basic responses, but many recover full awareness. Regaining consciousness is not instant: in the first days, patients are only awake for a few minutes, and duration of time awake gradually increases. This is unlike the situation in many movies where people who awake from comas are instantly able to continue their normal lives. In reality, the coma patient awakes sometimes in a profound state of confusion, not knowing how they got there and sometimes suffering from dysarthria, the inability to articulate any speech, and with many other disabilities._

He couldn't read anymore and with that he closed his computer and sat by her bed side and held her hand in his.

Patience is a hard thing for people to have in general but it's even harder to have when you're waiting in a hospital. Seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours and hours feel like years.

He looked up and down Jillian's body hoping that least her wounds were healing up nicely. The right side of her body was the worst; it was where she had first made impact with the ground and skidded. It was scared and scabbed all over the place and there were areas he couldn't even see as they were still bandaged and stitched up. They told him that from what they could tell she had skidded on her side first which of course ripped up her skin and cause severe tissue damage. They believed that due to the slope of the hill her bike had toppled over her a time or two and cause the major injuries which were the blunt force trauma to the head, the cracked ribs and worst of all, the hole! During the fall the bikes kick stand plummeted into her side and made a very deep gash and cause major organ damage.

It broke his heart to see her like this, what had happened between them beforehand only made it worse, all he could think was, 'This is all my fault'. He went through a range of emotions as he sat and waited day after day. There were times he wanted to scream at her and tell her that if she didn't wake up he would never come back, then there were the time all he did was beg her to just wake up or even move a finger, anything just to show him that she was going to be okay.

As the days went by people came and people left. The contestants sent flowers and cards and one or two stopped by. Jillian's friends would come and stay a while but eventually left, Allison stopped by every few days to check on Jillian and to see how Bob was but soon even she started to come less and less. Even when people were there all he felt was loneliness.

As the days went by her body started to look more and more…dead. Her skin that was once filled with color and had such a beautiful glow to it, was now almost grey, as though she was in a black and white movie. Her once beautiful hair was now dingy and dull. Everything about her was falling apart. The nurses would come in and clean her up every day and try to make her look as healthy and beautiful as possible, but no matter what they did nothing seemed to bring her back to life. She would just lie there…motionless, and soundless.

It had been a little over a month now and the doctors were telling him that she may never wake up. He was listed as her next of kin and she had given all medical rights to him. She trusted him to make the right decision should something happen to her. He didn't want to let her go, he still had hope that she would just wake up and get better, but after all this time he was beginning to see the doctors point. There were no signs that she would wake up. Her wounds were nearly fully healed, all the remained were a few scars and scabs. There was no reason she should still be in a coma.

They told him it was his choice and they would not pressure him, but he had to know that at this point if she didn't wake up soon or show signs of life, that the likelihood of her ever waking up became slimmer and slimmer.

Just another we he told them, and then I will decided on what to do, just give her another week.

That week came and that week went and still she just wouldn't move.

He knew it was time to say goodbye and it was killing him to do it. He felt as though he was killing her.

He asked the doctors to give him a few minutes to say goodbye before they pulled the plug.

He held her hand in his one last time and sat by her side. "I never thought I would have to say goodbye to you. Especially not like this. I always imagined us growing old together and leaving this world together. I have been wishing for so long now that you could hear me and that you would just wake up and say don't worry I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere. I kills me to know that all I had to do was be the kind of man you needed me to be for you and, you would still be here. We would have seen yet another person become the biggest loser and we would be out together celebrating and laughing, It kills me inside even more knowing that I have to do this, I have to let you go, and even though I don't want to, I know that I can't do this to you . I can't make you suffer in this body anymore, I have to let you move on to the next place and hope that you are happy. This is the hardest thing I will ever have to do, not just because the nature or what it is, but because of who you are to me. I wanted to have you in my arms and have and hold you forever, I'm so sorry Jillian. Please always remember that I love you so much and I always will love you."

With that he stood and walked away and waved his hands to the doctors to let them know they could let her go now. Eventually his walked turned into a run and his run into a mad dash and before long he was outside of the hospital at the park. He found a spot where no one was and he fell to his knees in tears. She was gone now. He let her go. She was dead, but she would be in a better place now. In a place where she could be happy, a place where he desperately wanted to be. It was only now that he truly understood what it meant to be lonely

* * *

><p>So this may be the last chapter I am not sure yet I have a few ideas of how to make it not be the end, I did leave the end kind of open in the event i decided to add to it but idk. Let me know what you all think and I will see what i can do. Thanks for all the reviews.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7:What comes next

What comes next?

* * *

><p>Bob sat on the park bench for hours; his tears had mostly subsided, though his pain had not even begun to let up. He watched as children played and yelled for their parents to come watch them. There were also families who had just come from the hospital there. They came in wheel chair or with canes and some just with bandaged but over all they were all healed and alive and enjoying spending time with their loved ones.<p>

Soon the sun began to set and he knew it was now time to go home and start trying to sleep knowing when he woke up he would have to start his living his life without Jillian. His phone had been ringing nonstop for the last few hours. A few calls from Jillian's estranged parents, one from the Biggest Loser, a few from Allison, about 8 from Kim and 2 from the hospital. He hadn't answered a single one of these calls.

He soon realized why the hospital had called though. As he walked to his car he discovered that he had forgotten his keys and wallet as well as most of his belongings in the hospital. He walked back through the halls of the hospital. It was quiet, most the doctors and other various staff members had left for the evening. He walked to Jillian's Room to see if his stuff was left there or if he would have to ask for it.

Seeing her now empty room just made everything so real for him. Her body was gone and the bed that she lied in was now cleaned up and replaced with new bedding. Her smell that used to linger in the room was now gone and replaced with the super clean hospital smell.

"Excuse me." He heard from behind him. He turned to see a young new nurse standing behind him. "Hi, I'm nurse Adam's can I help you find someone?"

"oh….no they,… passed away already, I just came back to get my belongings" saying those word just about killed him inside, it took everything he had just to not break down and cry in front of the girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, could I have you name please?" Clearly she had never heard of him or seen the biggest loser. However at the moment that was a good thing seeing as how the last thing he wanted was to be questioned. He gave her his name and she left him for a moment with the promise of coming back.

A few moments later she returned with a bag filled with his belonging and a letter.

"I found this letter attached to you things, It from the attending nurse who had the shift before me." He thanked the girl and found a quiet place to sit down and read it.

He stared at the letter for quite some time before he found the will power to open it. He had a feeling he knew what it was, it was either, the billing statement or a 'we are so sorry for your loss' letter, either way it sucked. It was like a Band-Aid method now; you just got to rip it off fast because to slow hurts, so he quickly just ripped it open and found only a small parchment of paper.

"I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere"

IP Tower Rm. 319

Those were the words he said to Jillian, the words he begged her to say to him. He fell to the ground and was both laughing and crying at the same time, he was so happy. He was so overjoyed he quickly stood up and ran off to find the IP Tower.

When he got to the door of the building he was stopped. Because it was so late they had locked all the doors and there was a sign that read:

'Thank you for visiting our patients, unfortunately visiting hours are over but we will open up again for visitation tomorrow at 7am thank you for your patience and understanding.'

"Damn it!" he yelled as he slammed his fist to the door. He stood by the door and decided he would not move until they opened the door, he would stand there all night if he had to. Of course standing still is boring so he soon began to pace and then do some push-ups, and a few sit ups, and a few turned into a few hundred, but then that got boring so he decided to run in place.

His odd antics had not gone unnoticed though.

"You young people just get stranger and stranger these days." Bob was shocked to hear a person voice. He looked up to see an older man, a janitor standing there.

He looked at his watch it was about 2am now. The janitor came over and took a seat on a nearby bench. "So what's your story? And don't tell me about your silly TV show, That's right I know who you are, and I don't overly care about all your fitness shenanigans, you see me I'm healthy as a horse and I don't need no lecture from a kid like you."

Bob looked at that man, He clearly was far from healthy but the man was happy and probably about 70 some odd years old. He was a shorter black man with a large pot belly a few beers stains on his teeth and hair that probably hadn't been groomed in a few weeks.

Bob chuckled at the man's antics and humored him by sitting down across from him and told him all about Jillian.

After finishing his story the man started to laugh hysterically. "Phew you are one sorry piece of crap aight ya hahhahahaaaa" Bob was less than amused but still smiled, just because he knew she was alive and he would get the chance to fix everything. "You young people are always taking everything for granted, wanting what you cant have, thinking everything ya gots always gunna be there, well let me tell ya sonny women are not like books, ya cant just put'er on a shelf and let'er git all dusty and think she still gunna be there. Nah women are like knives. You gotta use um daily then clean and polish and sharpen um, if ya don't they git all dull and rusty and will cut ya, ironic thing is even if you take care o them they still gunna cut ya,,,hhahahahaaaaa….*cough cough*, nah in all honesty you gotta go beg that woman to forgive ya and then you got treat her like a princess, and I don care if u say she ain t that kinda girl, cause deep down all women wanna feel like some kinda royality." Then the man got up and left but as he left shouted back. "Oh by the way you need to stop hitting your head on things, boy!"

Tired bob decided to take a nap…..

When he woke up he found that he was no longer in a chair in the lobby. Also his head really hurt now. He looked at his surrounding and discovered he was in a hospital gown and he was in a bed. "What the heck happened last night?" he remembered the letter and the old man but, what had happened after he feel asleep.

"You awake?" He recognized the voice. It was nurse Adams. "Yea come on in."

"You took quite the fall last night, lets change those bandages shall we.

"What Bandages? What Fall? What Happened?" he said as he reached for his forehead only to discover there were indeed bandages there.

"You don't remember? Ah well guess that makes some sense, after you opened that letter you fell the floor and were laughing and crying, you seemed so happy but you also decided to sit on a floor that was freshly mopped, when you stood up you slipped and hit you head on the bench."

"It was all a dream…?" he whispered to himself, then was quickly hit with the realization "Jillian!"

"Oh Ms. Michaels, she is still in the IP Tower, you can go see her once you are all cleaned up."

After a few minutes she finished up and had him sign the release form and he was sent on his way.

As he entered the Inpatient Tower he was filled with joy as he knew soon he would be with the woman he loved and she would be awake.

"316,317,318 and…. "Are you F#$*% kidding me! Do you really expect me to eat this crap, how dare you call your selves a hospital, how do you expect to cure anyone feeling them this crap, all this is, is chemicals and fat and empty nasty calories, what do I have to do to get a real meal around hear pay an extra million dollars jeez, do you even know who I am…(inaudible response from nurse)..Then you should know better than to even try giving me this crap, jeez I think I just lost my appetite, come back with real food and maybe I will eat because until them I am set on telling your boss that you tried to poison me."

Bob couldn't help but laugh, not even a day awake and she was already torturing people…she was back. A few seconds later the nurse who now looked like she was about to cry went bustling out of the room with the food cart and looked as though she was headed straight to the cafeteria.

As he started to walk towards her room he suddenly got scared, what if she was still angry, what was he supposed to say, he told the doctors to kill her and clearly she heard him. Well it was now or never had he decided.

He knocked on the door and as expected she shouted "come in"

* * *

><p>Alight so i decided to continue and will add I am thinking 3 more chapters after this and then i will conclude the story, well at least thats what i plan on doing idk i might get inspired and end up writting another 10 chapters idk, well you had all better review and tell me what you think, I had a few PMs and a few people made request as to what they wanted to see happen in the story and that was kinda fun to try and incorperate what they all had in mind so idk if anyone else has some sort of request let me know i enjoy making happy fans<p> 


End file.
